


Trust Me

by skitty98



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Peer Pressure, just a hint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skitty98/pseuds/skitty98
Summary: Toru and Taka breaking up.
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Trust Me

At first, it was Toru dodging Taka’s kiss when he got home. Then, making his way straight into the shower, completely ignoring his boyfriend who was eager to welcome him home. 

“What’s the matter?” Taka asked once Toru had stepped out of the shower. 

Silence. 

Toru had never acted this way to Taka. He was never the type to burden anyone no matter how severe the problems he faced outside were. No matter how exhausted Toru gets, he would always love Taka even more. They would cuddle before bed while Taka listens to Toru complain about his day. Today was different. It was odd. Toru had his back facing Taka and the vocalist tried his best not to say anything. He wanted to give the younger some space ever since he learned that when the guitarist felt overwhelmed, he preferred to have some time alone. Taka prayed that when he wakes up, Toru will hold him again. 

It never happened and Toru had ignored him for days. Taka’s starting to lose his mind over it. He tried approaching the guitarist countless times but were pushed away. 

Toru sighed as he tossed his wallet on the table before trying to escape the smaller man again. Taka couldn’t let him go this time. He misses him so much. He’s sick of the distance between them when they sleep. It felt cold. He stood in Toru’s way, blocking the guitarist from entering their shared bedroom.

“Move.” Toru said nonchalantly.

“Not until you tell me what’s wrong.” 

Toru exhaled deeply through his nose before grabbing Taka’s shoulders and moving him out of the way by force. Usually by now, Taka would have already let him off. However, he wrapped his hand around Toru’s wrist and dragged him towards their bed. He pushed the younger man to sit. Taka was serious and he did not want to lose this time.

“Why are you so needy, Takahiro? You’re giving me a hard time.” He complained.

“I just want to help. What is wrong with you?” 

“Everything is wrong, Taka. Us. We shouldn’t be together.” Toru replied immediately, even though it came out wrong. It was harsh and he didn’t expect that coming from himself, one who still loves the man he was hurting, endlessly. 

Toru's words were like knives, stabbing Taka’s chest over and over again. What did he ever do to him? 

“You’re breaking up with me?”

He let out a pained laugh when he received no answer and broke the silence, “Fine. I’m sorry. I’ll go back now.”

Taka showed himself out slowly, secretly anticipating, wanting Toru to call him back, to tell him that it was just a prank and that the past few days were just him messing around. Nothing happened. Taka made sure to slam Toru’s door a little, pissed off that he was dumped without a reason. Yet. Instead of feeling sad, he was angry and all Taka could think of was to go back in there and destroy Toru’s home. 

Finally Taka was alone in his empty and dark apartment. It’s dull and boring compared to Toru’s. His walls are white and plain. So much different from Toru’s colourful ones. Taka didn’t bother to decorate his home while Toru had arranged plants and little accessories to fill up his apartment. Taka didn’t really mind having a dull environment in his own house, he was always at Toru’s place. Even though Taka had his own unit and his own bed, he wanted to be with Toru. He hated being alone. Toru didn't really care, he enjoyed the vocalist's presence. That was why Taka left his apartment empty, tolerating his friends’ comments about how his apartment looks like a prison and that he needs to add more things to his place. He planned to buy a few things to fill up some areas but only managed to buy a medium sized Mickey Mouse figurine. He smiled, recalling how hard Toru had pinched his cheeks when he found out about his new purchase. It hurt and the guitarist said it was his way of punishing Taka for spending so much money on something so useless. 

Taka sat in the dark, he didn’t have the energy to switch on the lights. Usually, he would leave the lights on because he is easily afraid. His house is huge and he’s alone. Anything could happen. Taka couldn’t care tonight. If there was an intruder who wanted to kidnap him, he’d gladly surrender himself. If there was a ghost who was going to scare him? He wouldn’t care. If there was something waiting to eat him up. Eat him. Taka would gladly accept whatever happens to him. Anything would be better than to be left alone thinking about what he had done wrong. His head started to hurt from coming up with theories on why Toru would break up with him.

“We shouldn’t be together.” 

Those words were on repeat and Taka let himself cry. It didn’t matter to him how loud he was, that he could wake his neighbours up. If they did hear him, at least one of them understood why.

**Author's Note:**

> Another incomplete angst from me. I wrote this a month ago and forgot about it until I decided to just randomly drop this.
> 
> Get Well Soon Toru and Fly high Haruma.


End file.
